


刺杀罗曼史【终】

by Seb384



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb384/pseuds/Seb384
Summary: 总统SteveX刺客Bucky，涉及绿寡。一个巧合引发的罗曼史。赶着520发个小甜文。





	刺杀罗曼史【终】

01

“叮铃铃铃……”

 

破旧狭小的房间响起一阵急促的铃声，Bucky端着一盘洗净的李子快步走出厨房，他拿起手机按下接听，听筒传来经过合成的声音简单迅速向他下达指令。

 

“新任务，暗杀目标，难度系数五级。”

 

毫不犹豫接下这个任务，Bucky挂断了电话。

 

他是一名刺客。在圈子里，他因手段精准高效、利落不存情感尤为出名，要想请他出手，只能通过一个名为“九头蛇”的神秘机构，人们称他为“冬兵”，意为受九头蛇把控的冷酷士兵。

 

久而久之，冬兵就成了专属他的代号。

 

只要能请到他出手，不论过程单论结果，可以说是万无一失，冬兵这个名号曾一度令人闻风丧胆。

 

正因为名气太大，为自己的野心抛洒金钱的人越来越多，他接到的任务也越来越艰难。利润与风险等同，他曾闯过比死亡更恐怖的险境，饥寒交迫、遍体鳞伤，绝望与空洞不止一次向他皮开肉绽的伤口里插刀。

 

但他不在乎金钱，也不惧怕疼痛。

 

比起死亡他更恐惧对自己的无知。

 

……

 

右手拿起一颗李子咬了一口，Bucky一边咀嚼一边将视线投向墙角，没一会儿，墙角的传真机就发出“哒哒哒”的声响，吐出一张张复印纸。

 

Bucky走过去，绑满绑带的左手拿起复印纸，主要目标的名字被重点放大加粗。

 

SteveRogers。

 

新上任美国总统，年龄33岁，身高184cm，体重72kg。

 

一手端着李子一手拿着复印纸走到沙发边坐下，Bucky仰靠在柔软的靠背上，仔细查看着复印纸上的情报。

 

他甚少关注外界的情况，加上他对互联网一窍不通，“上头”为他专门安排了提供情报的线人，代号“黑寡妇”。

 

他与黑寡妇合作的次数已经多到数不清，他们基本都是通过传真机传送情报，她办事向来事无巨细，提供的情报从未出过错。

 

凭着快速学习和超强的记忆力，他将情报快速记入脑海后，抛开了这份复印件。

 

02

 

进展一切顺利。

 

Bucky按照安排伪装成一名钢琴家跟随交响乐队进入了白宫。

 

这场为新上任总统举行的国宴还处于准备阶段，届时新总统要在这招待外来的宾客。为了确保一切有条不紊的进行，国宴准备阶段的进度向来都是由第一夫人密切关注，但因新上任的总统还无婚配，一切由他的助理代为操办。

 

Bucky借着各种人或装饰避开总统助理的视线，他将存在感降到最低，悄然来到钢琴的位置，摆上琴谱的同时他的视线快速扫过全场，优秀的猎杀者要率先熟悉地形，为进攻和撤退计划好一切。

 

接下来将与乐队一起彩排，他凭借自己强大的学习能力理解着乐谱，纸上的音符一行一行映入眼帘，他竟然毫不费力的读懂了这本乐章。

他丢失过大半个人生的记忆，他不记得自己有没有接触过钢琴，也不记得自己有没有学过这本乐章，但触上琴键的手指已经率先大脑一步。

 

音符快速跳动在他的指尖，这感觉熟悉又陌生。

 

……

 

Steve感觉有些头大。

 

整个白天他都忙于接待各国领导人，连一口喘息的时间都没有，他必须让这一天进行的毫无差错，接下来的国宴是最终的部分，也是外交的重要时刻，好在他的助理Sam办事麻利，将国宴统筹的井井有条，给Steve解决不少烦忧。

 

距离开始还有四十分钟，Steve需要再嘱咐一些事项让Sam检查，确保在最后的环节几位领导人不会出现任何闪失。

 

他才刚上任，如果这些领导人在美国出现什么意外，接下来的日子只会更加焦头烂额。

 

走进宴会场，Steve找到还在监督侍者摆盘的Sam，他凑到Sam耳边交代了几句，接着拍了拍Sam肩膀的新总统深呼一口气，他现在只想要等今天的外交结束后，倒头好好睡上一觉。

 

休息室里堆满了人，Bucky窝在角落里，他的脸色苍白，灰绿的眼眸呆滞的盯着地面，满脸茫然。

 

国宴应该已经开始了，在总统和外交用餐过后，表演者才会入场。

 

按平时，他会着手最后的战前观察，但现在，他怎么都集中不了注意力。

 

他感觉自己状态不对劲。从刚刚的彩排开始，状况就出现了，他的注意力好像被黏在乐谱上，他无法用心观察周围，他试图把自己拔出这种怪异，但不管他多用力，这种状况还是循环往复的发生。

 

很复杂，一种无从解释的愤怒也涌上胸膛，好像某些事情紧锁在他的脑内，时隐时现、又看不清楚，猜疑毫无方向。

而对钢琴，他好像有种熟稔的感情，按在琴键上的手指会不受他控制的颤抖，他知道这不是害怕，而像是久违的兴奋。

 

他没办法合情合理的解释自己的不对劲，这就是他最讨厌的，他对自己无从认知。

……

 

03

用餐结束，艺术表演与舞会拉开帷幕。Steve终于觉得愉快了起来。

他热爱艺术，盯着缓缓入场的艺术家们的脸，倍感亲切之下，他的脸上绽放起了轻松的笑容。

 

直到Steve注意到了那位最后入座的钢琴家。

 

湛蓝的双眸一沉，他抿了一口杯中深红的液体，手指磨蹭着酒杯光滑的曲面。

 

舒缓的前奏升起，一波又一波的声浪随着指挥家的领导越演越烈。

钢琴家沉醉在音符的起起落落之中，他的肩膀，他的双臂，都响应着激昂的节奏，在喧嚣和撞击中热情迸发整个宴会厅。

 

十分钟过去了，Steve依旧紧盯着他。

 

整个舞台此刻唯有他是Steve眼中的发光体。

 

钢琴家长得很英俊，但比起表象，Steve更想要深入了解他的内在。

 

因为他的双眼紧闭，Steve不能透过那扇心灵的窗户窥探他的内心。但Steve体会到他为音乐沉醉，自己亦是为他沉醉。

 

这个单身了三十三年的老处男，无法自拔陷入了爱河。

 

他是缓缓铺满的抒情，也是急促收尾的高昂，他是完美的弹调者，随着他的弹奏，Steve的心脏开始起舞。

 

Steve招招手，他身旁的Sam附下身来。

 

……

 

该怎么办。

 

汽车飞驰在街道上，因为Natasha猛地急转弯，吓坏了几个打算过街的小姑娘，但Natasha毫不理会她们，她现在自顾不暇，脚下一个重踩，油门嗖的提了上去。

 

将车迅速老练的停在高端餐厅的停车场，Natasha将车熄了火，对着车内后视镜端详了自己好一会儿，她从包里掏出了一支口红，为已经足够艳红的嘴唇又补了一层。

 

训练有素的服务人员在Natasha下车的时候体贴的为她打开门并护着她的头，其实Natasha很不自在，但她还是扯了个笑容对他说了声谢谢。

 

她刚走出几步，又退回了这个服务人员的身边，她问了个令服务人员摸不着头脑的话，“我现在看起来怎么样？”

 

服务人员思考了一下，决定直观地回答她，“您现在看起来很漂亮。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

Natasha踩着高跟鞋快步离开了停车场，急匆匆的走进餐厅大厅后，她又开始犹豫了。

 

她一路小跑躲进了洗手间。

 

今天是情人节，她的网恋对象“绿巨人”突然提出要和她见面。

 

Natasha和绿巨人是因为消息错发了号码认识的，最初Natasha是觉得这个傻乎乎的直男很有意思，两人时不时会在网络上聊天，后来Natasha也搞不清楚怎么会和他发展成了网恋关系。

 

Natasha本来是打算拒绝这个见面的，但她因为这事心神不宁了一天，她要是不赶紧解决这个问题，这个问题还会不断影响她的生活。

 

所以Natasha决定和他见一面，大概是因为平常工作的特殊性，她对待这件事也抱有一种鱼死网破的心态。

 

犹豫实在使人烦恼，Natasha咬咬牙，对着镜面又检查了一遍仪容后，她转身出了洗手间。

 

按照绿巨人发来的号码寻找着位置，她看见那个位置上坐着一个挂着傻笑的男人。

 

看来就是他了。

……

 

04

 

失控。

 

Bucky小心翼翼的跟随着金发男人转进了走廊，他刚才太过沉浸于弹奏钢琴，差点就耽误了刺杀任务。

 

放轻了脚步，匕首缓缓从衣袖里滑下。其实他有些疑惑，眼前的金发男人一点都不符合黑寡妇传来情报上的形容，但他确实是照片上的形象。

 

迟疑仅存了一秒。

另可错杀，也不放过。

 

金发男人转进了右边，Bucky沉着脸，迈着大步，如一缕缥缈无声的黑影追在金发男人身后，隐藏在暗处伺机而动。

 

SteveRogers进了休息室。

Bucky在他随手带上的门关上前闪了进去。

 

察觉到异常，Bucky敏捷快速的躲开袭来的一击，他跳跃到一旁，死死盯着房间里的两位金发男人。

 

左边，首要目标。右边，不留活口。

 

右边的男人先行开口，“停下来。”

 

Bucky置若罔闻。他快步冲上去，甩到空中的匕首闪着寒光，左手利落的接下利刃猛地刺向左边的男人。

 

右边的男人窜上来挡住了他，如同锋利的矛与厚重的盾相撞，两人展开激烈的厮杀，身边的桌椅受波及被撞翻到一边，倒塌在地发出一阵沉闷的巨响。

 

就在他缠住Bucky的时候，Bucky的首要目标从一边开门跑了。

 

“滚开！”Bucky发出愤怒的嘶吼，他左臂发力掀翻了这个不知死活的男人。

 

他朝着门口的方向跑去，迈出的右腿却被男人快速伸出两手抱住，重力将Bucky带倒，他栽在了男人的旁边。

 

两人几乎同时翻身跳起，这个人高马大的金发男人牢牢挡住Bucky的去路。

 

两人的打斗毁坏了房间里的不少摆件，Bucky挥动的匕首将墙壁划出不少伤痕，时不时撞上男人满是肌肉的身躯，他进一步，男人就退一步，但就是决不让步。

 

与他明亮的蓝眼睛对视，Bucky一瞬间被晃得失神，他恼火的挥动手上致命的利刃，想要剜下他的双眼。

 

他扑向男人的瞬间，男人的大手握住他的脖颈，仿佛是在护着他，男人一动不动的倒在地上，头部与地面撞击，鲜红的血液立马涌了出来。

 

Bucky跨坐在他的身上，左手掐住他的脖子，右手将刀刃对着他的下巴，但这个男人仍不知死活的扣着Bucky的脖子，微张的嘴唇像是要诉说什么。

 

“我不会跟你打的。”

 

那一瞬间Bucky感觉匪夷所思，心上设防的城墙逐渐崩塌，空洞腐败的心脏被不留情面的刨了出来。

 

男人好像比他还要清晰的看穿了他心上的伤疤，他颤巍的直起身，想要远离这个男人，但男人的手死死搂着他的后颈，Bucky只能更加凶狠的瞪着他。

 

“Buck……”

献祭般的索吻着，男人扬起了头，颈上的皮肤被刀刃划出一道血痕，温热的液体顺着Bucky的手指滑落在地上。

 

“叮——”

匕首掉落在地发出清晰的声响，嘴唇接触到男人柔软的唇瓣，Bucky难以置信的睁大了双眼。

男人的另一只手按上他的大腿，用尽全力抬头加深了这个吻，于是两人的胸膛再无距离，那双湛蓝眼睛里映射出他的两抹碧绿。

 

这个吻如同有一个世纪那么久，Bucky看着他，耳朵一瞬间被噪音塞满，全身都在战栗着。噬人的燥热像火焰一样燃烧着他们，凌乱的发丝洒在男人的额头，他开始主动与男人唇舌交缠。

 

贪婪的感受彼此的体温，两人像是在垂死之际，几乎要断了呼吸，却为对方渡着气。

 

05

 

事情的发展完全不对劲。

 

Bucky的手掌捏着男人强有力的胳膊，身体随着他的挺动而起伏，两人从未接触过情爱，却心照不宣、全神贯注的投入这场交合。

 

“Buck，Buck，Buck……”

 

男人一直在他耳边唤着他的名字，Bucky这辈子都没有听到过这么多次自己的名字，耳尖泛起粉红，一言不发的将头埋在男人的肩上，鼻尖嗅着他身上的气味。

 

滚烫的利刃在他的体内缓缓抽动，他们的喘息重叠在一起，穴肉清晰地感觉着阴茎上的脉络，干涩的甬道随情爱逐渐润湿。

男人重重捅着里面越来越骚的软肉，紧致的肉壁不停吸吮火热的柱身，酥麻感爬满Bucky的全身，躺在小腹上的阴茎一颤一颤的勃起了。

 

“啊…嗯啊……慢点……嗯啊……”他的呻吟像被灌了蜜糖般甜腻，男人搂着Bucky精细的腰，沦陷的同时还有一丝挫败涌上他的胸膛。

 

“你不仅搞错了目标，还忘记我……”

想起Sam为自己调查来的结果，又全程注视着Bucky一路跟踪俄国的总统Alexander·AlexanderJevich ·Gideira。

男人的脸上写满无奈与失望，Bucky还来不及表达什么，男人就用力的抽插起来，每一次的撞击都朝着穴肉的深处，他感觉自己快被撑坏了，但由内而发的充实和满足又让他感到快乐。

掐着他挺翘的臀肉，嘴上叼着他粉红的乳尖，男人一次又一次地撞击他体内的敏感处，不再生涩的穴肉温柔地包裹男人粗大的阴茎，乳白色的肠液从两人贴合之处时不时溢出一点，弄得两人身下泥泞不堪。

 

Bucky抚摸着男人厚实的背脊，即使是什么都不记得，好像从灵魂深处就与他熟稔，能让Bucky义无反顾的追随，真切的感觉到心安。

 

被挑逗的情欲高涨，两人几乎是同时迎来了高潮。

 

两人仍旧不知疲倦地承受着心跳的负荷，火热的荷尔蒙烘热了整个房间，即使是破败不堪都显得格外温暖。

……

 

这约会还算不错。

 

“下次我们可以换别的地方，恩……很多地方都可以，最好不要像这里。”Natasha不喜欢拘束在这种地方。

 

临别的时候，Natasha和她的男友“绿巨人”Bruce Banner这么说道。

 

没错，他们进展的很快。一场晚餐过后，Natasha认为自己果然没看错他，一个既聪明又单蠢的男人，涉及到工作方面他聪明的可怕，但涉及到恋爱方面，他总是想逗Natasha开心但又止不住犯傻，真是蠢的可爱。

 

Bruce显然很赞同，他是为了尽显周到才选了这个地方，但这就是为了让Natasha感受他想表达出来的贴心，但如果Natasha不喜欢这里，他当然不会选这里，现在Natasha表明愿意和他发展，那么去哪都可以。

 

互相道了晚安，没有了糟心的烦恼，Natasha驱车回去的路上浑身轻松，她打算回去后先调查一下冬兵的进度。

 

但当她看见自己传送给冬兵的情报后。

 

“shit！”Natasha爆了声粗口。

 

今早Natasha头脑混乱的时候把记忆弄反了，给冬兵传错了照片。

 

她第一次工作失误！

 

前段时间就不该搞什么分类，给各国领导人按她的恶趣味排了名，SteveRogers第一，Alexander·AlexanderJevich ·Gideira第二……

 

……

 

激烈的性爱过后，两人又重拾羞涩，他们紧靠着彼此，确切来说是男人害怕Bucky跑了，把他的手紧紧攥在手里。

 

“你叫什么。”

 

“Steve，SteveRogers。”

 

Bucky闻言收紧下颚，嘴唇抿成一条线。

 

Steve抬起他的手，就是这样一双满是伤痕的手，弹出了他心间的绝响。

 

他垂下头，吻上这细长的手指，唇瓣与指骨紧贴。

他的竹马忘了他，不过这没关系，Steve下定决心在未来一定要牢牢绑住他。

 

也许他需要一对戒指。

 

……


End file.
